


Pianist

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: A request I got for Sam and the reader fucking on a piano.





	Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

It was supposedly a slow day in the studio, you spent a long time sitting there, watching Sam record his piano parts for a song while you watched from the next room. He recorded multiple takes for every little bit of the song, and you realized you’d never thought about how much work just one song required. These were only his piano parts, there also were his bass, Jake’s guitar, Danny’s drums and Josh’s vocals that needed to be recorded.

It was getting late and the work still wasn’t finished, so Sam decided to stay and practice some more, the others leaving, their producer leaving the keys to the studio to Sam, urging him to lock the doors when he’d leave. “Do you wanna go home, too?”, he asked as he pulled you into a hug, petting your hair and smoothing it down your back. “I’d love to watch you play some more”, you said, pulling back, “if that’s okay? Can I stay and watch?” “Of course, feel free to sit down with me.”

You sat right next to Sam at the grand piano, watching his fingers dance across the keys, the gorgeous melodies calming, but exciting you as well. Seeing him play, how he closed his eyes every now and then, how he scrunched up his face in concentration, his long, silky hair cascading around his shoulders and down his back, you couldn’t help but feel a growing urge between your legs, especially since he’d been so busy lately, coming home late when you were already in a deep slumber.

He didn’t say anything as he played, you crossed your legs and stared at him in awe, he was beautiful. “Can you show me how to play?”, you asked during a break, and he smiled at you, shuffled back in his chair a little bit and patted his thighs, letting you sit down in his lap. He took your hands into his and laid them onto the keys, looking over your shoulder and placing every finger on the right key, pressing down with his own fingers on yours, and the sound that came from the big instrument made you smile.

“That’s my favorite chord”, he said quietly next to your ear, making you play it again. “What’s it called?”, you asked, turning your cheek so your noses were almost touching. “This is B major 7”, he replied, nuzzling his nose into the side of your neck, then pressing a soft kiss to your skin there. You craned your neck and sighed, prompting him to keep going, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you flush against his chest. His soft lips on your skin made you squirm in his lap, you grinded down into him with a soft moan, and he gasped against your skin.

He rose to his feet, pulling you up with him, and pushed you forward against the piano. Your hands fell down to the keys before you could lift them to steady yourself higher up and the tone rang in your ears when Sam pressed himself up against your back, his hips grinding up against your ass, and you felt him grow hard in his pants. “One second”, he said, detaching himself from your neck and pulling back, stepping around the piano and closing the lid. You turned around, raising your brows, but before you could say anything, he’d scooped you up in his arms and sat you down on top of the piano.

“Sam-“, you began, but he went right ahead and unzipped your pants, pulling them down off your legs, including your underwear. “Sam, aren’t there cameras here?”, you asked, shuddering when he started kissing up your inner thigh. “They’re turned off.”, he said in between pecks, leaned forward so he could lower his face down and press his flattened tongue against your clit, making you yelp. You buried your fingers in his hair, the surprise of Sam lifting you up and undressing you in record time still in your bones, but subsiding quickly when he started lapping at you, groaning against you and making you whine.

His fingers dug into your hips, holding you steady, your legs on his shoulders and his hair tickling your bare skin. “Fuck, Sam, that feels so good”, you breathed, slightly jerking your hips into his face as he circled your clit with his tongue. The surface of the piano beneath you was cold and hard, but you didn’t mind, as long as Sam kept doing what he was doing. His silky hair between your fingers, your nails digging into his scalp and holding his head close to your center, your moans fueling him like they always did, he kept working you further and further towards your orgasm.

When he inserted a finger into your heat, pumping it in and out of you, you whined desperately, choking on a low moan when he started to curl it up in a come-hither-motion. You clenched around him, made him groan, the vibrations of his voice sending you over the edge right down into your first orgasm. Your body shook violently for a moment, then you tensed up and only your hips were jerking, Sam’s tongue steady on your clit, guiding you through your high. Your moans, loud and breathy, reverberated off the studio walls.

When you’d come down, he yanked off his own shirt and the rest of his clothes, quickly climbed on top of the piano with you, grabbing fistfuls of your blouse and pulling it off over your head as he knelt between your legs, backing you up a bit for more room. He reached around you and expertly unclasped your bra, throwing it aside and instantly pressing an open-mouthed, toothy kiss to your nipple. The little bites and his lips sucking there made you fall back, lying down on top of the instrument, making him crawl all over you, pushing your leg up by the underside of your knee.

He went right back into grinding his hips into yours, his erection gliding through your wet folds, nudging your sensitive clit, and you both moaned. He pulled you into a searing kiss, had set his mind on staying on top of the instrument and fucking you senseless there. Your arms around his neck, pulling him close while he propped himself up on his elbow, his free hand reaching down to line himself up with your dripping core. He dragged the head of his cock through your slick folds to tease you, to make you whine for him, and it worked. “Please, Sam, please fuck me already”, you huffed, and he gave you what you were craving.

He was so hard, so thick, stretching you just right, sinking into you slow and steady. You groaned in unison at the feeling, his head dropped down on your shoulder and his hair got into your face in the process, but you couldn’t care less. “I love you”, he whimpered, burying himself inside you as deep as he could, then bottoming out before slamming right back into you, making you cry out desperately, digging your nails into his back.

“I-I love you too, Sam- ohh fuck”, you said, your voice trailing off into a series of choked moans as he immediately established a quick pace, driving himself into you hard, fast and deep, building a dull ache in your groin within minutes again, the piano beneath you was only slightly shaking, built to be sturdy. “Fuck, ohhh god, mmmnn”, were the only sounds you could make now, besides the wet skin against skin between you, deafening, Sam’s thick groans making your skin tingle, growing your lust for him within your entire being.

You wrapped your legs around him and buried the fingers of one hand in his hair, pulling his face up to yours to capture him in a sloppy kiss. You moaned into each other’s mouths, both your orgasms steadily building, his cock pulsing and throbbing inside you making you see stars. “Fuck, I’m close”, he breathed, latching onto the side of your neck again, sucking on your skin like he was set on leaving a mark, because he knew neck kisses turned you on even more, would get you there with him faster.

He reached down between you, rubbing your clit in circular motions, his other hand on your arm as he leaned on his elbow. “Cum with me, doll”, he demanded, his hot breath against your skin, and with another flick of his fingers against your clit, you shuddered and let out a strangled moan, a sharp cry, an elated whine as you contracted around his cock and sent him over the edge with you. He slowed his thrusts, buried himself deep, and you felt him release inside you as he groaned, voice thick and low, into your ear.

You felt the urgency and the need, the thirst for release, leave your body shaking, twitching under Sam’s equally tense weight on top of you. He stayed there as you both caught your breaths, wrapped his arms around you and showered your neck and cheek in loving kisses. Your arms around him loosened, you’d left some marks with your nails, stroked his soft skin and let him keep you warm on top of the piano for a while longer.

When he pulled out of you and climbed down, his hot release ran out of you, straight onto the lid of the instrument, and you cursed. “I’m sorry, let me clean that up”, you muttered, scrambling for your underwear, but Sam shook his head. “No, baby, it’s my cum, I’m gonna clean it up.”, he laughed, disappearing in the bathroom for a second, coming back with a roll of toilet paper and a wet hand towel, handing you enough to clean yourself up, then taking care of everything else while you got dressed.

You sat down on the piano stool, getting tired and feeling warm and satisfied, watching Sam get dressed as well, packing up his belongings and helping you to your feet. He led you outside, locked the studio and dropped the key in the mailbox, then took your hand and walked you to your car. The night was clear, starry and crisp, and when you fastened your seatbelt, you looked over at Sam. He looked ethereal, skin glowing, hair a little ruffled but nonetheless shiny and pretty around his shoulders, his smile making your heart swell up with love and adoration.

“I love you so much”, you said, reaching over to stroke his cheek, and he leaned into your touch. “I love you too, baby”, he said, grabbing your hand and kissing it, his soft, warm lips still plush and swollen. “You’re just- “, you began, trying to come up with the right word to describe Sam, knowing it hadn’t been invented yet, “incredible. You’re so good to me.” He cackled, winking at you with both eyes, leaning over to pull you into a feverish kiss. “You’re a bombshell, babe, I got nothin’ on you.”, he said, brushing your hair out of his face and looking into your eyes with his long lashes making your heart flutter. “Shut up, doofus, and take me home.”


End file.
